Milo Foster
Milo Foster is a fictional character played by Danny Masterson in the TBS comedy, Men At Work. Much of the current season is based on Milo moving forward in life after a break up following a long relationship with his girlfriend, Lisa. He turns out to be less smooth and more rusty, and is slowly getting back out there with help from his 3 closest friends: Gibbs, Tyler, and Neal. Season 1 Milo was once in a long term relationship with Lisa. However, all of a sudden she broke up with him in the pilot. Within an hour, Milo is comforted by his pals Gibbs, Tyler, and Neal, who convince him to hit town and find solace in a one-night stand. However, after some trickery from Neal, he relents. There, he keeps on failing to attract women. In the end though, he is finally able to move forward, even talking to a waitress in a cafe. In Milo Full of Grace, Milo gets a good deal to write a piece. He continuously tries to write a piece on drug trafficking, but is incapable of truly capturing the words the way he wants to, eventually getting him into prison. In the end, he gets the piece that he wanted, even though it took a lot to get there. In Devil's Threesome, Milo and Gibbs end up entering a threesome with a woman who only participates in group sex. After working out ground rules, they enter, but Gibbs ends up not being able to perform the way he wanted to. He then asks Milo to once again approach the woman and Milo relents. In Heterotextual Male, Milo has a first date after a long time being in a relationship. While he thinks it now will get easier, he is frightened by Gibbs, Neal, and Tyler and ends up entering a "textastrophe". In the end, he gets dumped for his continuous stalker-like attempts to clarify the text message. In Toilet of Eden, Milo's house has to be renovated, so he stays with Tyler. Tyler's rules are very small, the only one being that Milo is not allowed to use Tyler's bathroom. However, after being tempted by a handyman, Milo falls in love with the toilet and uses it in secret. However, thanks to Gibbs's failure to keep a secret, Tyler finds out and gets angry. In the end, he patches things up with Milo. In Crazy for Milo, Milo's friends mock him for not being able to ask out a woman in the cafe. He goes off and charms a woman at a grocery store. After spending the night, he returns home and finds the woman, who acts eccentric and turns away any notions of insanity and still acts sexy, even with a Richard Nixon mask on. He gets a feuding Gibbs and Tyler to observe if she is crazy. Using Tyler's Lie detector smartphone app, Milo finds out that she is indeed a mental patient. He then convinces her to leave. In Plan B, Milo decides to have his friends hook him up with a girl. After pushing a lot, Neal convinces Milo that he can help find Milo a special girl, bringing a attractive and intelligent woman to the workplace to demonstrate. Milo has a fair time with her and goes on a second date with her. However, it turns out that the girl is Neal's Plan B, in case things don't work out with Amy. In the end, Milo tells Neal how lucky he is.